Asylum
by ImJustThatAnimeFan
Summary: When you're Spirit Albarn, a skinny, rich, punked out fifteen year old, your free time is unlimited. Visiting his mother in an asylum is how he copes with boredom. What are you supposed to do when a patient starts talking to you? AU. Rated T for drugs, cursing, suggestive themes, and Stein. Mostly Stein. Hints of other couples.
1. Chapter 1

**Asylum**

**When you're in an asylum, visit wonderland. AU. Rated T for drugs, cursing, suggestive themes, and Stein. Mostly Stein.**

"""""""""""""""""""""

"Want to play a game of chess, ma?"

There was no response from the brunette sitting in the windback chair, aqua eyes wide and cracked lips parted in a frozen expression of surprised horror. She was dressed in an all white dress. She wouldn't have approved of it. Her head was turned in the direction of the window with the curtains drawn back, the sunlight flittering in and beaming down onto the already set chessboard that was collecting dust.

Across from her was the lanky teenager who'd spoken, no older than fiftheen, elbows on his knees, chin resting on his right palm and sad blue eyes staring intently at his unmoving companion. His cherry colored hair was pulled back into a short ponytail, curls flopping forward and hanging loose. He wore a spiked chocker with matching arm bands, shirt black and skulls the prominent pattern. His jeans were black and as well as his buckled boots.

"You're never going to speak to me again, are you ma?"

Once again his reply was filled with the deafening silence and he soon found himself with his palms digging into his eyes and bottom lip quivering with the effort that it took not to break out into tears right there. The only other person in the room was the woman behind the desk, chattering away on the phone. She'd probably seen countless visitors start crying before but he couldn't bring himself to let him seem vunerable.

"I love you ma..I wish you would talk to me," he said quietly, voice cracking near the second half of the statement.

Silence.

He rubbed his eyes harder, small tremors wracking through his frame.

"Why do you come here?"

His head snapped up, automatically landing on the motionless woman before his gaze slowly tore themselves over to the even lankier boy standing over him. He was practically a ghost standing there and for a moment he thought he was one. His hair was pale and greyed along with his skin and clothes. His eyes were a goldish green and dead, lacking that lively shine any person had. There were large, round, glasses perched atop his nose.

The red head licked his lips, glancing over to the woman then back at the boy, "I come here for my ma."

"She doesn't speak- so why do you come?"

He frowned, staring up at the boy. He'd be as tall as him if he stood and thats just what he did, glaring down at the pale form. He actually wasn't that much taller, perhaps about 1/4 of an inch taller than the mysterious kid.

"Why don't you scram and find something better to do than bother people with your stupid questions?"

"Why should I?" He asked simply, a little smugly if I may add. "If I don't listen to the nurses, why do you suspect that I'll listen to you?"

"Because I can do _this,_" he retorted, bringing his fist back only to bring it forward and collide with the boys unsuspecting face.

He stumbled back, eyes widening just a fraction and hand flying up to hold his throbbing nose. He was in shock. The red head smirked smugly and the other frowned before wiping the look off his face with a knee to the groin.

"You ass! That was a cheap shot!" he cried out, crumpling to the ground and cradling his assaulted package.

The white haired boy crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at him.

"I'm Franken Stein. Call me Stein."

Blue eyes flickered up to stare at him. Was this some type of spectacular introduction? Well he necessarily didn't have to attack him. He guessed he did actually start it. It was still a cheap shot in the end.

"Spirit Albarn.." he hissed in return.

Stein bent over, holding out his hand and Spirit grasped it. The shorter boy had a surprisingly strong grip, pulling Spirit back up easily. He dusted his jeans off and set a hand on his hip, giving the boy a weary look.

"So uh..Are you a paitent?"

"I am."

"How'd you get out of your room?"

"Its not hard to get out of my room."

Spirit blinked repeatedly, silent for a long moment. He threw his head back and barked a laugh, making the receptionist shush them before going back to his conversation. He smiled down at the boy and shook his head.

"You're a funny guy, Stein."

"I am and was being entirely serious."

Even though he was positive that his 'serious' expression looked about the same as any other one of his expressions, he found himself beliving him anyway. He chuckled nervously. If one of the paitents could get out of their rooms that easily, who says that they all can't?

"You look afraid," Stein stated simply, looking at him with the hint of a smirk.

Spirit scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. He was not afraid of this little shrimp. Alright, maybe just a little but that was only because he was most definitely a nut. Spirit frowned.

"Hey..you seem like the most sane person in here, what _exactly _did you do?"

Stein was quiet for a few moments before he sighed, "Murdered three people."

Spirit tensed up. Ah, he'd befriended a murderer. Wait, who in there right mind friended someone, anyone, in an asylum. Maybe he came here way too often. He unconciously took a step back and did not miss the brief flash of hurt that crossed the others face.

"I'm not a _bad_ guy..."

"You killed three people!"

"That was years ago.."

Spirit frowned and stared blankly at him, eyes narrowing suspiciously. The boy didn't seem so crazy now. The insanity, Spirit mused, was still there though. In his eyes, in the laugh lines around them and the constant twitch of the left corner on his lip. The madness was there, borderline insanity. Always on the brink.

Stein had moved and it had snapped him out of his contemplating stare. He was walking away, back down the hall that led to the elevator and the other rooms. Spirit shifted his weight back and forth between his legs as the teenager disappeared around the corner. He thought about if for a few seconds before running after him, skidding around the corner and making it to the elevators just as they were closing.

"You're following me?"

"Uh. Yeah."

The boy raised an eyebrow, looking highly amused before turning back to the buttons and pushing the fifth floor. Spirit tensed for a moment. The fifth floor was the final floor where all the level five threats resided. They were the worst. His mother was only a level two.

Oh shit he left his mom downstairs. He would have went back but Stein had reached out and taken ahold of his arm.

"Don't look into the windows, keep your eyes trained on the ground."

Spirit gulped and quickly dropped his head and let Stein lead him out once they'd arrived on the correct floor moments laters.

"Hey hey! Stein's out again! _How the hell does he do it_?" a voice to his left yelled.

Someone was cackling hoarsely, followed by wet coughs that made him flinch.

"Thats a mighty_ fine_ piece of meat you have there darling," a soft feminine voice purred, making Spirit go red.

"I WANT SOME OF THAT! GIMMIE."

"I-Is this a prison? It reminds me of that scene thats always there where the skinny new guy gets locked up and screwed to bits by his roomies," Spirit whispered, terrified, eyes wide and still focused on the ground.

"What the hell do you watch, Spirit?" Stein asked, glancing over to him as they stopped in front of a door, Stein opening it and pushing Spirit inside before closing it behind him with an audible click.

Spirit frowned hard, "Did..Did the door just lock?"

Stein turned to look at him, his eyes masked by the sheen of light reflecting off his glasses, "It did."

"Oh god you're going to _kill me_."

"I'm not going to harm you. All the doors lock. I can get out of here though. Its not very hard," he explained, jiggling the door knob for a brief moment before shoving it forward.

It creaked and he pulled it open, "See?"

"Thats the most useless lock ever."

"Possibly, but it allows me freedom whenever I want."

Spirit watched him shut the door back before he looked over the room. It was small and white/grey. If both he and Stein spread their arms out and had their fingertips touch, their arm width would roughly be the size of the room. There was a bed that barely fit and then a desk not far from it with paper and pencils on it. A single window was right across from the door.

"Isn't a pencil..'dangerous'?"

"I've got enough brownie points to be trusted with them."

Spirit nodded in understanding. So today he'd met another paitent even though most of the time the place seemed deserted. The paitent was now probably his friend and he was probably the only person that had ever talked to the white haired boy before. He wondered what made the other talk to him anyway.

A screeching noise stopped him from asking the question though. It was the intercom out in the hall.

_**"Visiting hours are now over. I repeat, visiting hours are now over."**_

Spirit blinked and glanced at Stein. The boy had turned back to the door and was opening it again. Stein looked over to him, the ceiling light sending a glare across his glasses.

"Are you going to go or just stare at me until its time to go to bed?"

Spirit flushed and frowned, sticking his hands in his pockets and walking out past the slightly shorter boy, turning his head to look at him.

"Uh..So..Can I visit you again on Saturday?"

The boy was obviously surprised by this, eyes widening just the tiniest bit and lips parting. He nodded once and Spirit smiled, raising his hand in farewell and dropping his head down, quickly making his way down the hall. He heard the door click and it echoed as he made it to the elevator.

He had another reason to come to a crazy house. Yippie.

"""""""""""""""""""""

**Pretty short, I know. I hope its captured a few peoples attentions though. This was inspired by the song 'Wheres my Wonderland?' by BOTDF...possibly the only appropiate song they've ever made xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Asylum**

**Lala. Got 2 reviews and 6 follows. coolio x3 **

**I'm a pretty good writer and I get my stuff proofread but for some reason, no matter what program I use, words go missing Dx Sorry for any inconvience.**

**Edit: Tried to go through and fix some things. Hopefully they'll stay fixed**

"""""""""""""""""""""

"Hi again Franken!"

He turned at the sound of his first name, frowning hard at the girl in front of him. Her blond hair was dripping red at the edges, her left cheek splashed in the crimson ick, rolling down from her left eye...eye socket that is. The corners of her lips tilted up, bearing pristine white teeth. Her black dress was tattered and ripped.

"Hello Marie.."

She giggled, batting her eyelashes at him, causing a griamce to flash across his face. He was itching to drive something through her heart. Maybe she'd leave him alone then. He glanced around. The forest as usual, the trees tall and towering, ominous even when the sun was shining as bright as today. The grass was dull, practically black really.

He looked down at himself. Really, this dress was starting to piss him off. It was grey and ripped. It was dripping red much like his companions hair. His dress shoes were black and red splattered the fronts.

"Oh Stein! I found someone new today. He's very _pretty. _All _red_ and _bitter. _Just how you like us."

His lips twisted in a scowl, glaring down at her. There was another one of these damn creatures running around? Were they coming to haunt him as well?

"Come on!" the girl gripped onto his wrist with bony fingers, "Lets meet him, shall we?"

He let himself be led, the fallen branches crunching audibly under his feet. These shoes hurt and were probably a size smaller than they should be. He sighed, letting his eyes close briefly before opening them once more.

The place was different. The lake this time. The water was green and murky. Disgusting really. There was someone sprawled out, immersed in the sticky stuff up to their waist and the rest of their body limp on the sand. Marie continued to tug him along, towards the body.

It was a boy, thrown carelessly in a dark green dress that was indecently riding up his thighs. It was ripped to shreds, the fabric just enough to cover most of his nearly anorexic form. Eyes were wide, a haunting blue, staring blankly up into the sky. There was blood all over him, dripping down the inside of his thighs and down his arms. Cuts and scratches all over. His rouge hair was darkened in most places, caked together by blood.

"Spirit?"

It looked considerably like him, maybe a handful of years younger though. He was beatened and battered but most definitely the red haired boy from the asylum. His dazed eyes flickered towards him, tears brimming in the corners.

"S-Stein?" he managed to choke out.

"What are you doing here?" Stein questioned, leaning over and grabbing his forearms, jerking the boy up to sit.

He cried out in pain, body convulsing. Stein grew stiff as the tears rolled down his flushed cheeks, panting heavily and twitching with each pusle of violent pain.

"Are you alright?"

"It hurts..._it hurts everywhere._"

The currently older boy frowned. He released the boys arms, confident he would stay up in his sitting position. When he made no signs of falling over, Stein set next to him, his body groaning in protest.

"How'd you get here?"

"I don't even know where here is.." the boy whimpered, body tense.

"You're in my head.._my head I tell you._"

"Y-You're talking crazy again Stein...he won't like that."

"Who?"

"Him...uh.." the boy frowned, "I don't know."

Stein sighed, quite irritated. He looked out over the lake, the water bubbling in the most disgusting way. He groaned, falling back into the sand and closing his eyes. He ignored the little whimpers next to him until he felt something brush against his fingertips.

He cracked open an eye, looking over at the boy. He was laying down next to him now, on his side facing in his direction, childish face set in a pained grimace. Spirit took his hand, intertwining their fingers with a twitch of a smile. Stein sighed, letting his eyes fall back to a close.

"""""""""""""""""""""

"So Franken. Anything different today?"

His eyes snapped open and he struggled to focus on what was in front of him. A white wall. Wait no...It was a ceiling. He turned his head, ignoring the pounding behind his temples to look at the man sitting behind the desk.

"Franken?"

"Yes?"

"Ah..I believe you might have zoned out for a moment there," the man smiled, a little twitch at the corners of his mouth.

Stein frowned. He was with the doctor? He didn't recall being moved from his room. He sighed and after a brief struggle, set up on the daybed, pursing his lips and frowning at the man mere feet away from him. He could strangle him if he wanted.

The man was probably a few inches taller than him. His hair was two colors, the main black with strips of white at his bangs. He was too young to be greying though (says the boy with a full head of grey). His eyes were sharp and playful, painted a charming gold but haunting all the same. He was another skinny guy, muscular no doubt though. He wore nothing but black. Even his doctor's coat was black. The paitents called him Dr. Death.

"So? Any progressions of your memory? Can you recall anything else from that day?"

He frowned, pressing his palm against his forehead for a few brief seconds then shaking his head slightly. Not anything at all. It was always just that blur of black and red painted walls. He muttered under his breath, swinging his legs over the side of the couch and sitting correctly, resting his clasped hands in his lap.

"Doctor, I had another nightmare."

"What, that one just now?"

A nod.

"Well, was it the same? Just..." he paused to flip through the papers on the clipboard that he was holding, "just Marie again?"

"No..there was someone else," he watched the doctor perk up at this, "a boy. Someone I met yesterday."

"Oh? You weren't scheduled for any visitors Stein, when'd you meet him?"

"...When I asked to go to the bathroom," he muttered quietly.

"Was he another paitent?"

"No, a visitor. For a Ms. Albarn?"

"Ah...Spirit then?"

Stein nodded lightly.

"You saw Spirit? How odd.."

"He plans to visit on Saturday."

"What?" he seemed surprised, eyebrows darting up, "He can't do that. If you're having nightmares about him, it'd be best if you did not come into contact with him."

Stein pursed his lips," Nothing really _bad _happened. He was just there..." he didn't mention the fact that he was in a dress or bleeding in the most obscene places.

He frowned hard and set the clipboard down, crossing his arms over his chest. Stein could tell the man didnt believe him one bit. In his eyes and no doubt everyone elses, he was an insane ten year old with a butcher knife and a face ripping smile. The doctor sighed reluctantly.

"Alright Stein. Your behavior is excellent... so I'll allow _supervised_ visits. Do you understand?"

"I do."

The older man shook his sleeve so he could see his watch and nodded towards the door, "Times up. Damion will escort you out."

Stein nodded and stood, walking over to the door and stepping out. Damion was a volunteer and absolutely despised his name. He was wearing black scrubs like every other volunteer person here. His hair was kind of an ash color with white bangs that swept to the left over his eye.

"Yo Stein."

"Hello Death."

"How'd it go in there? He seemed to be talking to himself for like half an hour," the boy chuckled.

"Yeah, i fell asleep."

"Really? You're always wide awake for those things. Always blabbing about how if you miss something it'll delay your release."

"They're _never_ letting me out of here."

Death reached over and set his hand on his shoulder, giving it a brief squeeze before dropping it back to his side and walking down the hall with Stein in tow. He was a sad thing really, goldish green eyes blank and always searching. He could tell the boy was regretting his decision of his younger days even though he could hardly remember it.

"Hey..so what** do **you remember?"

Stein frowned, pursing his lips and his eyebrows arching and furrowing over his eyes in a concentrating expression.

"Well..nothing really," it was an obvious lie. He remembered plenty, "Its mostly a blur."

Death gazed at him for a long time out the corner of his eye but did not question him. They made it to the elevator and made their way to the fifth floor.

"Hey, I heard you say something about visiting a boy named Spirit?"

"Kind of, he is coming to visit _me_ though."

"Funny, I know a kid named Spirit at my school. Pretty cool guy, maybe its the same one."

They stopped at Steins room and Death unlocked the door, "I'll cya later Stein."

The white haired boy tilted his head downward in acknowledgement as he stepped into the room, stifling a rare yawn. He was tired today, something unsual for him. He suffered from insomia so he rarely slept but he'd slept through most of his doctor visit. The door clicked shut behind him and he dropped onto the bed.

"I can't wait to see Spirit," he found himself saying as he gazed up at the white ceiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Asylum**

**Two reviews and four extra follows! Thank you for your support!**

"""""""""""""""""""""

_Ding...Ding...Ding..._

_"Hey? Hey are you ok?"_

_Ding...Ding...Ding...Dong_

_"Hellooooo?"_

_"Spirit?"_

"Spirit!"

At the sound of his name, his head snapped up, blood curls bouncing. Confused blue eyes flickered up to meet annoyed gold.

"What? What happened?"

"Class ended and you were staring at my ass is all."

Spirit laughed, leaning back in his chair to stare up at the older boy, "Ah I see. Sorry Death," he stood up. "Its lunch right?"

The black and white haired boy nodded once, brushing his light bangs out of his eyes to peer down at the somewhat shorter teenager. He stepped back so he could step completely from behind the desk and they fell into step beside each other as they walked out of the classroom.

"You seem pretty out of it today? You ok?"

"I'm fiiiiine," Spirit sighed, "just fine."

"Lies," Death put an arm around his shoulder to stop him and then waved out into the air with his free arm, "Lies everywhere."

"Dude," he knocked off his arm," stay off Facebook. It's rotting your brain!" He begun to walk away and Death jogged to catch up with him.

"You're a cruel, cruel person Spirit. Facebook is my life," he struck a dramatic pose, "it's all I have!"

"This is also why you have no friends...besides me of course."

"Oh we're friends now!" he threw his arms over his shoulders from behind and set his chin on his head, "you absolutely despised me!"

The red head huffed but didn't shove the boy off him, just continuing to walk and dragging him along. Death seemed content with this, all but breaking out into song as he hummed a small tune. Besides that, the halls were oddly quiet and Spirit wondered just how long he'd been...'staring at Death's ass' for all the students to already be out of the school and eating.

"What'cha wanna eat today, Spirit?"

"Urg I dunno. Whatever I guess."

"Geez, why are you so useless?"

Spirit shrugged to the best of his capabilities and tilted his head back somewhat so he could glance at the older boy. He was grinning as always, gold eyes shimmering in the sunlight as they stepped out of the building, still very connected. It was these brief moments that Spirit noticed how his cheeks flushed in the heat and how his eyelashes were specked with white. There was the tiniest gap in between his two front teeth and his lip was cut in the corner, skin scabbed over in a weird way.

"I know my butt looks pretty good but my face too?"

Spirit flushed and his eyebrows drew low over his eyes and the corners of his lips turned down. They'd stop walking shortly before the stairs and he hadn't noticed when the other had shifted to look down at him at a comfortable angle. Death had one eyebrow raised and his mouth was set in a teasing smirk.

"Your butt is horrid," he paused to savor the look of utter rejection that flashed across the others face, "your face is _much_ more pleasant to look at."

"You're so mean!" Death cried dramatically, breaking away from Spirit in favor of running down the steps.

To ensure he didn't die, Spirit ran after him, huffing softly as he chased after the older but more immature boy. They were halfway down the street by the time Spirit had caught up with him, all but throwing himself at the others back and they toppled over on the sidewalk.

"God, people are either going to start suspecting that you're mentally disabled or we're hopelessly in love together," Spirit complained, shifting to sit on the other boys back and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, you seem quite content up there! The second option is quite pleasant, don't you think?" Death inquired, craning his head to examine the other boy's expression.

Spirit blushed and hit him in the back of the head, cringing at the crack it made when it connected with the concrete. He rolled off after that, standing up as Death managed to sit up, rubbing his head and giving Spirit a look a kicked puppy would probably give. He rolled his arms in return, choosing instead to walk down the street. He wasn't surprised by the sound of following footsteps or the other boys renewed humming.

Damion "Death" Orleans was a weirdo. Kind of a social outcast but somehow at the same time immensely popular with the ladies. Guess it was his charm or perhaps just his weird but good luck. He was sixteen and lean with a smile and laugh that could almost outshine a baby's. He was hopelessly stupid on many levels and way too silly for his own good and Spirit had to put up with him.

He found himself not caring as much as he should probably.

"""""""""""""""""""""

"Spirit! Death!"

They looked up at the call of their names and a blonde and black haired girl squeezed into their booth. Spirit tilted his head, pressing himself against the wall as the blonde smiled at him, lettuce hanging from his mouth with sauce smeared across his chin and burger still in his hands. Death was in a similar situation but was chewing and smacking loudly, making the girl next to him snicker.

"I think I'll have what he's having," the dark skinned girl joked.

"Oh Mira, whatever he's having I bet it's gross," the blonde made a face, "he makes such odd requests."

"It's normal!" came Death's garbled reply, swallowing hard with a cringe. "I didn't get anything extra."

"Kami, don't joke about his food," Spirit warned, "he'll bite your fingers off and feed them to Choco."

Choco was Death's weird gerbil who would eat absolutely anything given to him. Seriously. Spirit stuck his finger in his cage and the deviled thing cried to chew it clean off. Anyway, the group of them laughed, Spirit struggling to not hack as he tried to swallow around the breath taking noise.

Kami struck his back lightly as if sensing his predicament and he sent her a grateful look, clearing his throat and shaking his head slightly. The two newest additions stood and walked off to order the same cheeseburger. If they were choking on it, it must be good.

"Hey, Spirit?"

The red head glanced up, shoving fries in his mouth after taking a glance at his watch. They had ten minutes of lunch left and it took seven minutes to get back to the school, four if they ran. Seeing his attention had been caught, Death set his food down and looked at him intently.

"Your mom goes to Polar Hills Asylum, right?"

Spirit frowned but nodded slightly, "Yeah. What happened?"

Death shook his head, "Oh nothing. You know how I volunteer there and all?" the boy nodded, "Well this kid I know said he knew you. Stein?"

Spirit blinked at the mention of the white haired boy. Really, he'd kind of forgotten about him, instead choosing to worry about how he was going to pass an upcoming Science exam. It had only been a day since he'd last seen him which meant there were only two more days until the next visiting day. Thank god tomorrow was Friday. (TGIF!)

"Yeah...Stein…tried to ruin my chances of having children," he pouted.

Death laughed, "He tried to ruin my face…remember when I came to school missing that tooth last year?" Spirit chuckled.

"So Stein likes to greet people with pain. How _wonderful_," he said with false amusement.

"Death! Spirit! We're totally gonna be late!" Mira cried, unwrapping her burger and biting into it.

Kami was already trying to devour hers and Spirit snickered, picking up the remainder of his sandwich and dragging Death up to his feet. He quickly threw their wrappings in the trash and they all ran out, chewing and trying not to choke on their food. Running for four minutes wouldn't be too bad as long as no one tripped.

Stein could wait for Saturday. Being with the handful of friends he had now was too entertaining to worry about a little insane kid. Even if that kid was no doubt lonesome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Asylum**

**Two more follows and four favs! I'm glad people are liking the story. I've been informed that my dialogue is a little iffy and from what I understand, kind of bland/emotionless. I take no offense to this and will try harder!**

**"""""""""""""""""""""**

It was weird being at the asylum to visit someone other than his mother. The red head gazed around at the all too familiar white walls of the reception area and walked over to the front desk, peering over it an down at the petite woman there chattering over the phone. He had to wait a few minutes before she decided to put her friend on hold and turn her attention onto him.

"Hey sweetheart. Coming to visit your mom again?"

"I just want to know if she's alright…I'm visiting a different patient today."

The woman blinked before turning to look at the computer she was at. He waited patiently as she read through whatever she needed before she looked back to him.

"Your mother is fine. No lessening or worsening of her condition now...who are you coming to visit doll?"

"Uh. Stein. Franken Stein..."

She seemed surprised, raising a brow and giving him a skeptical look before she nodded slowly, picking up a pen and then scrawling something across a notepad laying on the desk. She stood and walked over to a phone, pressing a single number before holding the receiver up to her ear. The conversation was brief and soon a dark skinned girl was coming from down the hall and had stopped a few feet away Spirit.

"Just sign where you usually do, darling."

The red head nodded and picked up a nearby pen before signing his name on the visitation paper. He turned to look at the woman who had turned to look at the boy behind her. Stein was staring at a wall unblinkingly, his white outfit hanging loosely from his body.

"Hiya Stein," Spirit greeted, raising his hand.

Said boy blinked before turning his attention over to Spirit, "Oh. You came."

"It is Saturday, you know?"

"I see. I don't quite recall Friday."

"Bummer. Friday is always the best day of the week," he responded, leading the boy over to the table and chairs set up for visitors and patients.

They got comfortable before Spirit noticed the lingering escort. He rose a brow, studying the petite woman. Actually, now that he was actually _looking_ at her, he could tell the woman was probably just an older teenager. Maybe sixteen, seventeen.

"Hey, you gonna stare at us or sit down?"

The elder blinked, looking over in Spirit's direction and then to Stein. She seemed to consider the offer before she made his way over, picking up a chair and sitting it next to them, plopping down in it and crossing her legs.

"Spirit Albarn," he introduced, "and that's weirdo Franken Stein."

"Hannah Blare." She smiled at them, "nice to meet ya."

Spirit returned the smile tenfold, "Right back at cha Hannah."

Stein looked at them from the corner of his eye, his elbow resting on the armrest and his chin in the palm of the same arm. He had wanted to talk to Spirit but the boys charming nature had apparently lured the girl into a talkative trap of some kind. He sighed quietly as to not get their attention, gazing out the window.

It was dreary outside as usual, the sun not shining and the clouds dark and ominous. Always looking like it was on the brink of a storm but it never came. It was unusual really since it seemed the rest of the city was perfectly lit. Sometimes, whenever he did get a glimpse of the sun or the moon, he could swear it was laughing. It had a face, odd and bleeding from its clenched teeth. It didn't bother him much anymore as it did when he had first been confined to his room.

"Stein? Can you hear me?"

His head snapped in the direction of the voice, blinking once to focus on the boy staring curiously at him. The red head had his head tilted to the side and for the first time, Stein noticed his hair was down so it fell into his face at this angle. He was wearing blue clothes this time instead of black.

"Yes?"

"You clocked out man. Hannah went to the bathroom and I've just been a _talking_," he informed, leaning back in his seat.

A glance at the girls spot did indeed prove that the girl had left the area. Stein turned back to look at Spirit, tilting his head to the side. He hadn't expected him to come back to visit him.

"I didn't expect you to come back," he blurted, blinking once he realized what he was saying.

Spirit flashed him a smile and his eyes twinkled in barely concealed amusement, "I didn't think I would come back either…you kind of scare me," he admitted sheepishly.

Stein found himself smirking, narrowing his eyes, "I scare you, do I? That's some intriguing information."

The blue eyed boy flinched and glanced away, flushing in an irritated way, "Oh shut up."

"It's amusing how you're so easily provoked."

Spirit huffed and decided staring at the wall would prove much more company than the boy not far from him. He briefly wondered how they went from talking calmly to him being embarrassed and Stein acting mischievous. This was screwed up and he had to say a little unnerving really. He glanced back when he heard the chair screech across the floor.

Stein had pushed his chair back and was standing now, head tilted downward just enough to whereas his eyes were hidden beneath the light bangs.

"Spirit?"

"Uh," he gulped, the standing figure all of a sudden very intimidating, face scrunching up in confusion, "sup?"

"Can I ask you something?" He took a step closer.

There was something absolutely wrong here but Spirit found himself allowing the boy his question. He noticed Stein had gone slack, his arms swaying slightly, steps sluggish as he stepped a little closer.

"Do you still like it?"

He was confused, _really confused_, "L-like what?"

A tilt of the head and a greenish/yellowish eye shone through the strands of hair. It was frightening to say the least, especially when Stein begun to smile. It wasn't a smile really. It was a grin, a face splitting grin as it spread until it seemed his lips were bleeding.

"The touches of course. _You always like them_."

"S-Stein! I don't know what you're talking about," he breathed, eyes wide as he tried to sink into his chair. Where the **fuck** was security when you needed them.

Then, he lunged. Spirit screamed as Stein sunk his fingernails into his clothed shoulders, knees slamming painfully on his arms to restrain them as he set on his chest as the chair fell back. He was cackling, positively _leering_ at the boy restrained under him. Spirit screamed for help as Stein bit his cheek and then ran his lounge across the bleeding wound to sooth it. The piercing pain of his fingernails digging deeper, somehow working their way through the cloth and straight into his skin.

The pressure was suddenly gone and a laughing Stein was being held by two strong arms above him. Hannah was suddenly beside him and helping Spirit up off the chair, cradling the ultimately terrified boy to her chest.

"Do you still like it, Spirit?! Do you still _enjoy_ it!?" his cry was shrill. "The little special touches?! The ones I heard you moan to! You whore! You _whore_!" he screamed as he was drug off.

Spirit watched, eyes wide and tears brimming at the corner. He didn't understand. What had just happened? Why had Stein snapped like that at him? He reminded himself the boy **was **in an asylum for a reason, no?

He gulped and looked over to Hannah who looked just as horrified, "I'm a volunteer...I don't even get paid for _this _shit.." he heard her mutter.

He cleared his throat and broke away from her embrace, standing shakily and pulling the chair up with him. His shoulders stung and his cheek was still moist but he couldn't bring himself to do anything about the wounds. He sighed, squeezing his eyes shut and simply breathing for a few moments before opening them and looking back over to Hannah, giving her the largest smile he could muster.

"It was nice meeting you, Hannah. Bye."

He broke out into a brisk walk and made his way outside, taking a deep breath of the crisp, clean air. It wasn't as sterile as the air inside. It was fresh and it made him feel alive despite the sinking feeling in his stomach and the lump in his throat.

What had he done?


	5. Chapter 5

**Asylum**

**Gah, sorry for such a late update. School and this horrid cold is keeping me locked away in my room. Thanks for all your support though! I realized a mistake that I don't even think anyone else noticed! I kind of added Mira/Nygus twice, once as Spirit's friend and then as a volunteer so, chapter 4 has been edited just the slightest. Just a name change so you really don't have to go back and read it.**

**"""""""""""""""""""""**

To say he was worried would be an understatement. He chewed on his bottom lip and drummed his fingertips against the wooden desk, glaring at the white board in the front of the room with something scrawled across it that he couldn't quite make sense of.

"Damion? Are you paying attention?"

His head snapped up just as the ruler's smack had stopped echoing in the now silent classroom. It'd be best to just say 'yeah', but, pissing off this teacher was probably the most amusing thing in the whole school to do, despite the ultimate detention punishment. He had something to do today though.

"Yes."

"I've called your name four times. Are you _suuure_?" the woman drawled, staring down at him knowingly.

"Very_ suuure_," he hummed, mimicking her tone.

The teacher made a face and stared at him for a long moment before turning on her heel and walking away back to the front of the classroom. A few of the students where chuckling quietly and giving him sideway looks but he ignored them totally. Spirit hadn't been at school yesterday and he wasn't here today either. He didn't visit on Sunday and wasn't returning any calls. He was worried about him. He wouldn't even answer his door.

If he didn't have to volunteer today at the Asylum, he'd probably break one of Spirit's windows and crawl inside to make sure he hadn't killed himself of something. He chewed on his lip until he could taste blood, frowning hard and drumming his fingertips against the desk. What was wrong with Spirit?

"""""""""""""""""""""

"Death? It's Tuesday already?"

He turned at the call of his nickname, scanning the shorter boy from top to bottom curiously. The white haired boy looked worn out, shoulders slumping forward and dark lines underneath his eyes. It appeared he hadn't slept for days.

"Yep! That it is. I would have thought that you would be counting down the days for me!" he cried out dramatically.

Stein made a face as though the high pitched noise was all too irritating, "Sorry but I'm actually forgetting days."

"Huh? Did you tell Dr. Black?"

"Truthfully, he's the one the told me."

"Dude, that's weeeeeird. You might want to do something about that."

Stein looked at him blankly, "And what do you suppose I do oh wise one?"

"Don't be a smart ass, smart ass!"

"Then don't be a dumb ass, dumb ass."

They glared at each other for a few moments before Death sighed and shook his head. He couldn't even argue playfully without his mind wandering to his red headed friend. He frowned before giving Stein a questioning look.

"What?"

"You said you know Spirit, right?"

"I do…why?"

"He told me he met you here….I was just wondering…well, I guess you wouldn't know actually."

"What? Death what is it?"

Death gazed at him curiously. His tone had gotten a bit high pitched and he was frowning like he was worried. He sounded almost…_frantic._

"I haven't seen him since Friday and he won't answer my calls or house visits."

Stein frowned harder, "Is that odd?"

"It's like the Apocalypse! How can he not answer his beloved's call?"

Stein shook his head slightly at the thought of Death being anyone's beloved. He was a weirdo. He paused and raised a brow, thinking to himself. He was legally insane, 1000% weirder than the boy ranting on in front of him. He chuckled breathily.

"Hey? Don't laugh to yourself, it's scary," Death informed, giving him a look.

"It's scary?" he questioned, the words igniting something a familiar feeling.

"As hell!"

He frowned, eyes narrowing. He was actually quite offended by that and he could feel his stomach churning, anger bubbling and threatening his vision with specks of black and red. He shook his head, closing his eyes with his fist clenched at his sides as he took a deep breath before letting it go, wanting to calm but that just seemed to make him angrier.

"Franken?"

"It's Ste—"

He found himself pausing in his soon-to-be rant as his eyes shot open, positively seething. All his anger dissipated immediately though as he took in his surroundings. It wasn't bright as it usually was. No, it was dark and oddly, he felt intimidated. Dare he say…._fearful_?

"_Franken~_!" the voice sang impatiently.

His attention snapped away from the grove of dark, wilting trees and blood red skies to look over to the blonde girl. She was covered in blood, almost as though she took a bath in it and tried to wipe off whatever was on her face with her hands. It was disgusting really and it showed on his face.

"Oh don't look at me like that, Franken."

"Marie, what's going on?" he questioned, his stomach twisting painfully in the rare feeling of fear.

Marie giggled, her golden eyes almost a sickening brownish-orange as she swayed, stepping over tree roots and branches to make her way over to him. There was suddenly a large black and bloodied tonfa in her hand and she was giggling, expression one of pure insane glee as she lunged forward.

Stein frowned, letting out a surprised noise as he managed to pull himself together to lurch to the side and roll away just as she swung. He'd have no head if he'd hesitated a moment longer. He had to act quickly though because Marie was already coming after him again.

"Marie!" he cried, ducking behind a tree and was only met with her shrill cry of dismay as she swung at thin air.

He grit his teeth, angry they he was in a damn dress being attacked by a damn girl in a fucked up world that he could only say was in his head. He could hear her bare feet crunching on the twigs and he spun around the tree just as her next swig sent it splintering and falling over.

"Timber!" she cried excitedly before blinking, seeing Stein out of her peripheral view.

Stein growled and landed a well-aimed kick into her side and she flew into another tree, surprised, her grip on the massive weapon loosening and she dropped it, hissing in pain as she slid down the trunk and her head lolled to the side, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth, staring at him surprised from the corner of her eye since she couldn't turn her head to look at him completely.

"Stein."

"What?"

"_Stein._"

"What?!"

"Stein! Stein! Stein! Stein! Stein! Stein!" she chanted hoarsely, terror swirling in the golden depths in which her eyes were.

"Shut up!" he shrieked.

"Stein!"

He rushed forward, fisting pulled back and even though it went against everything he'd (probably) been taught, he punched her in the face, ignoring the sound her head made as it was forced solidly against the tree. He noticed that a crack went up through the tree as though it had split but it was weird. Didn't stuff only split like that with walls…?

"Oh my _god_!"

He blinked, staring at the dark, lifeless gold eyes framed by locks of hair. Blood was rushing down from beneath the strands of hair, cascading over one forever open eye. The body was limp, bruises already littering his cheeks and jaw, not to mention whatever was blooming beneath his scrubs.

"What have you done!?" the voice cried, insistent on getting an answer as it neared.

The snowy bangs were being stained with red and the rest of the hair - which was abnormally black - was becoming highlighted with the ruby liquid and Stein felt his lips going dry at the sight.

_No._

Was the only thing that came to mind as Death stared at him, his eyes hollow and a few teeth missing, visible from in between his parted lips. The wall behind him was cracked much like the tree had been, or at least, how he thought the tree had cracked.

The tree hadn't existed in the first place, had it?

His own hands were dripping blood and he suddenly felt strong hands grip his wrists and he felt the cold string of a needle point being slid into his neck and he hissed as the medicine was forced into the vein, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he fell into unconsciousness.

**"""""""""""""""""""""**

**I think this is kinda a cliff-hanger?**


End file.
